


Football Troubles

by SexyDoc11



Category: Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Who RPF - Freeform, Doctor Who References, F/M, Gen, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyDoc11/pseuds/SexyDoc11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note to reader: This is only for fun. I am not a professional writer, I just do this for fun so please take that into account when reading my materials.</p><p>written by Taya</p><p>Taya Galyen a 27 year old blonde blue eyed America inspiring filmmaker is the love interest of the actor Matt Smith who plays The Doctor on the long running TV show Doctor Who. After a fight between Taya and Matt's ex Daisy Lowe the two break up and in the mist of their break up Taya reunite with her ex boyfriend pro NFL QB for the Arizona Cardinals Drew Saunders who nearly kills Taya in a heated fight and luckily enough Matt was shooting in Utah for the 6th Series of Who and helps Taya recover from her injuries and saves her life with love and respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Football Troubles

**Taya saw Matt standing in her Godmother's living room looking at her and she hadn't seen him in weeks and was shocked that he was there at all.**

**Matt - "Hello."**

**Taya - "What are you...doing here?"**

**Matt - "I came to apologize for the way I behaved. It wasn't right."**

**Taya - [Taya was still mad at him but she loved that he actually came all this way to see her. Taya grabbed her purse to get out a cigarette and couldn't find one]**

**Matt - [Matt came over to her to give her a cigarette out of his jacket pocket] "Here take mine. [Taya leaned down, grabbed a cig with her mouth and he lite it for her] You're still [Walked with Taya to the patio so they could have a smoke and have some privacy] upset with me aren't you?"**

**Taya - "I will admit I am still a bit heated with you but I just want you to understand why I did it."**

**Matt - "I know why you did it. I would have done the same thing if one of your ex's had kissed you. [Matt went over to Taya and got closer to her] Baby I'm sorry I [whispers] fucked up, I know it. I flew 3700 miles to tell you that but if you still hate me I'll leave here right now and you'll never hear from me again.** **Matt was nervous about touching Taya because he was afraid she'd push him away but he had to touch her. Matt got even closer to Taya's body, putting him hands around her waist] Look into my eyes and tell me you don't miss me?"**

**Taya - [Taya threw her cig away, looked at Matt's face that was staring at her and had to admit she did miss him] "I do. [Matt kissed her lips and wrap his arms around her but Taya gently pushed Matt away] I'm sorry but-"**

**Matt - [Matt heard the word but and pulled away] "No buts...whatever it is, we can work it out okay?"**

**Taya - "I'm sorry to tell you this...but I'm seeing someone else."**

**Matt - [This broke Matt's heart that Taya would fall out of love with him that easily] "Oh...w-who is he?"**

**Taya - "My ex Drew the QB, we ran into each other when I went to L.A.."**

**Matt - "I see. Does he...love you like I do?"**

**Taya - "Don't do this. This is just as hard for me than it is for you."**

**Matt - "Bullshit! I love you and that guy doesn't give a shit about you. He is only with you because you went out with a famous person. Why else would he be so interested in you all of a sudden."**

**Taya - "Why are you?"**

**Matt - "Because I bleeding love you. I want you to be the mother of my children and my wife. But that's fine, if you want that football player over me than go ahead." [Matt walked away from Taya to his car]**

**Taya - [Taya watched Matt walk away from her and she wanted to chase after him but she was happy with Drew now. Soon her happiness would turn to sorrow when Drew would hurt her. Drew was accused of using drugs to enhance his football skills and took it out on Taya by beating her within an inch of her life]**

**Matt - [Was in Utah filming some scenes in America 2 months later and was at a diner enjoying a meal with his co-workers when he noticed a Sports paper laying on the counter with the headline that read "Arizona QB arrested for attempted murder." This stopped Matt in his tracks and went over to the paper and started reading the article]**

**Arizona Cardinals Quarterback Andrew Saunders 30 has been arrested for attempting to murder his girlfriend Taya Galyen 27 after being excused of taking drug enhancement steroids by the National Football League... [The article went on to talk about Andrew football career but Matt wasn't interested in that]**

**Matt - "Oh [to himself] it doesn't say if she's alive or not. [Matt heart stopped and he knew they were broken up but he still cared for Taya] My God." [Karen Gillan who plays Amy Pond his co-star saw him reading the paper and his reaction]**

**Karen - "Matt? [Matt was reading the paper and trying to find information on Taya and not responding] What's wrong?"**

**Matt - [Matt shook his head, didn't respond and grabbed his phone to get the information of where Taya was from her Godmother Nancy. Matt didn't answer Karen question, he just got up and left the cafe to have some privacy leaving her there to look at the article to read for herself]**

**Nancy - "Hello?"**

**Matt - "Nancy I know you probably don't remember me but this Matt. Matt Smith. I dated your "daughter"..."**

**Nancy - "Yes dear I remember you. What can I do for you?"**

**Matt - "I'm in Utah filming and I saw the article on Taya's accident. It didn't say if she was okay or not. Is she?"**

**Nancy - "Yes she's fine. She's in the hospital."**

**Matt - "D-do you know what hospital she's located?"**

**Nancy - "Arizona General sweety-" [Nancy gave Matt the address. Right after Nancy gave Matt the address, the line got cut off and she was going to call him back but he did that himself]**

**Matt - "Sorry bad connection...thank you."**

**Nancy - "You're welcome."**

**Matt - [Told the producers what happened and that he was going to see Taya] "I don't bloody care, I am seeing her. I will be back in time." [Karen offered to go with him for emotional support but he declined her offer, he wanted to see Taya alone. Matt took 1hr and 32 min flight from Utah to Arizona to the hospital and went to see Taya. Of course they wouldn't let him to see her because he wasn't family. Thank God being famous has it advantages when you need it. The nurse knew who he was and with a little cash help let him in to see Taya who was in bed asleep] I'll wait for her, as long as it takes."**

**Taya was laying in bed with a broken arm and wrist, a black eye, choke marks which made her skin look purple/blue around her neck and 3 broken ribs. fresh bandage on her stomach from where Drew stabbed her and other injuries that weren't viewable when Matt came into the room. Taya was just waking up and thought maybe she might have been dreaming when she saw Matt in the chair. Taya groaned which drew Matt's attention to her.**

**When Matt walked into the room he didn't expect it to be that bad. He thought maybe a broken arm or bruises but nothing like this. Taya had all that and then some. Matt was thankful Taya was asleep so she couldn't see him turn away to collect himself. Matt exhale and the nurse who let him in saw him in the doorway.**

**Nurse - "You okay sir?"**

**Matt - "Y-yes I'm [inhales his tears] fine, thank you."**

**Nurse - [Smiles-taps Matt's arm] "It's really not that bad. It could have been a lot worse. She's very lucky. Is she a friend of yours?"**

**Matt - "Yes she is. A very dear friend of mine."**

**Nurse - "Good. She needs a good friend to take care of her. It's a shame what that man did to her and the baby."**

**Matt - [Heard the word "baby" and this stopped him in his tracks and grabbed the woman's arm to stop her] "What? She's pregnant?"**

**Nurse - [The nurse wasn't really allowed to talk about the patient medical history but she was a gossip so it just slip out] "She was. Lost it during the accident. She's a fighter this one."**

**Matt - "Yes she most certainly is. [Matt was getting annoyed that the nurse was calling Taya "her" and "she"] Her name is Taya not she or her."**

**Nurse - "Sorry. I'll leave you two alone." [The nurse noticed Taya waking up and left them alone to go do her rounds. Before Taya woke up Matt slipped out of the room for a few minutes to go to the gift shop to get Taya a Get Well Elephant. He was trying to find her a bear or dog but all he could find was an elephant. Matt heard Taya groaning and went to her] "Tay?"**

**Taya - "M-Matt?" [Groans for the pain to her face and throat. Taya could barely speak so she was mainly whispering]**

**Matt - "Y-yes it's me." [Went over to Taya so he could hear her a bit more clearly. Matt was nervous because they hadn't seen each other in so long]**

**Taya - [Clears her throat and sat up in some pain and he went leaned over to help her] "H-how did you know I was here?"**

**Matt - [Handed Taya some water] "I'm filming in Utah for Who and oddly enough I saw the story in the paper. Are you alright?"**

**Taya - "I-I'm okay I guess. I look like hell but other than that I'll live."**

**Matt - [Chuckles-scoffs] "No you look fine. Here [Shows the elephant] I got you this."**

**Taya - [Smiles] "Aww thank you, you didn't have to do that."**

**Matt - "Welcome. You're not here all alone are you?"**

**Taya - "No, My Aunt Pam who lives in Phoenix came to see me a few days ago. My parents couldn't come because of the kids. So technically yes."**

**Matt - "Oh I'm sorry."**

**Taya - "It's alright. I'm use to it."**

**Matt - "You shouldn't be use to it. I am here for you."**

**Taya - "Thanks. [Smiles-blushes] You look good."**

**Matt - "Thank you." [Matt came right from the set so he was still in his Doctor outfit so thank God he had on his jacket so people wouldn't recognize him much]**

**Taya - "I was stupid to go back to him. I should have [exhales-Matt grabbed her hand] stayed with you. [Started to cry and Matt held her gently] You wouldn't have hit me or beat me almost to d-death for no reason."**

**Matt - "Shh hush now. It's okay, it's over."**

**Taya - [Taya went to kiss Matt but he pulled away from her while groaning] "What's wrong? You're with someone else [Taya kept talking] Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be---"**

**Matt - [Matt had to admit he missed Taya's rambling. Matt put his finger on her lips to shut her up] "No, it's this damn tie [his bow-tie was too tight and he couldn't breath] is too tight." [Matt grabbed it, didn't care if he broke it and kissed Taya's lips gently because her lips was still swollen]**

**Taya - [Nods-sniffs] "Why are you so nice to me?"**

**Matt - "Because you deserve to be treated nicely by someone who is a true gentleman such as myself." [smiles-kiss-Matt wanted to continue kissing Taya but he didn't want to hurt her anymore so he stopped]**

**Taya - "Even after what happened you still care for me?"**

**Matt - "Yes. I still care for you. I never stopped caring. [gave Taya one more kiss] That's in the past, okay?"**

**Taya - "Okay. Can we-uh-start over? I mean if you want to. That is if you're not seeing anyone at the moment. I wouldn't blame you if you were..." [Taya kept talking because she was nervous]**

**Matt - [Smiles because he thought Taya's nervousness was adorable] "I'm not with anyone Tay. Just got out of an affair a few months ago before I came out this way. So yes we can start over."**

**Taya - [Taya heard what Matt was saying but didn't care. She was happy he was single and still wanted her. Taya hugged Matt the best she could and she didn't want to let him go] "D-don't leave. Please stay a bit longer. Don't go, not yet."**

**Matt - "I wish I could stay. I don't want to leave but I have to. I have to be on the set in a few hours. But [kiss] I promise I will be back and I will take care of you."**

**Taya - "Okay. Thank [kiss] you for coming to see me."**

**Matt - "You're welcome. Get some rest [kisses Taya's forehead, gave Taya the elephant to hold and kissed her lips one more time] I will be back in a few short hours. I am taking you back to Utah with me until we're finished filming and then I am taking you home with me. Don't worry this fucker won't hurt you again, I might kill him for hurting you."**

**Taya - "Don't [kiss] I don't want to visit you in prison." [chuckles]**

**Matt - "Okay. [Matt went to the set and did his scene he had to do for that day and hopped a plane back to be with Taya because his scenes were done for the week, so he could have his weekend free with Taya. Of course the press was all over this and saw him going to the airport]**

**Reporter - "Where are you off to?"**

**Matt - "Arizona not that it's any of your business."**

**Report2 - "Word is your back with your ex Taya, is it true?"**

**Matt - "That's right. If you will excuse me."**

**Report1 - "What do you think Daisy Lowe will think about this?"**

**Matt - [Heard the question and didn't want to give in but he didn't care what his ex Daisy thought of the situation] "I don't care what she thinks. This is my life, not hers, so if you will excuse me my girl needs me to take care of her."**

**Reporter3 - [The third reporter crossed the line by talking about Taya] "So you're only going back to her because she almost got killed then?"**

**Matt - [Heard the question and this really set Matt off so he grabbed the guy to shut him up] "No, you stupid arsehole! I am going back to be with her because I love her! I never stopped loving her. [Pushes the guy into the other reporters and walked away from them but they were in his way] Get the fuck out of my way." [Matt went to his plane to go to Arizona. Of course this caused a media frenzy all over the internet about what took place but Matt didn't care. Matt got messages from his manager and text messages from all his friends wanting to know what happened and he didn't want to deal with that right now so he turned off his phone. Taya was just waking up when he came into the room] See I told you I'd be back."**

**Taya - [Chuckles] "Yeah."**

**Matt - "What's so funny?"**

**Taya - "I fell asleep when you left and woke up and you're here, it was like [laughs but it was hurting her because her ribs were broke] time-travel."**

**Matt - [Smiles] "Well baby I am The Doctor after all I can do that."**

**Taya - [laughs] "I guess so. Don't make me [Matt helped her sit up] laugh it hurts my ribs when I laugh."**

**Matt - "Apologizes."**

**Taya - "At first I thought you were [drinking her water] a dream or something." [Playfully pokes Matt's arm to make sure she wasn't dream while he smiled at her]**

**Matt - "I am very much real my dear. When can you get out of here?"**

**Taya - "I can go today if I want. I was going to go fly home to Virginia...[Taya had been in the hospital for a few days and was so medicated that she forgot about 2 year old westie Tobin] oh shit."**

**Matt - "What? What is it?"**

**Taya - "I need to go back to Phoenix to get my stuff. I really don't want to go back there but I have to, Tobin is still there. Poor baby, he probably thought I forgot him. That asshole better not have hurt my baby."**

**Matt - "Shh calm yourself I will go with you to get Tobin."**

**Taya - "You'd do that for me?"**

**Matt - "Yes I would. Drew isn't there is he?"**

**Taya - "He's out on bail the last I heard. [Taya signed the paperwork to sign herself out of the hospital. Well at least she tried to, her right wrist and arm were broken so the nurse said it was fine. Matt help collect her things and put her coat on and Matt noticed the press taking photos of them. Taya saw them as well and tried to put her hood up but it was hurting her and turned away from the cameras to get Matt's attention-To Matt] Can you put my hood up please?"**

**Matt - [Matt completely understood, looked at the reporters taking photos and he already gotten in trouble with the press so he put the hood up] Here [took off Taya's glasses] take my sunglasses." [He gave Taya his sunglasses to cover her face]**

**Taya - "Thank you."**

**To Be Continue...in Chapter 2 Tobin ..."You put my dog in a cage!?" Taya ...**


	2. Tobin [Matt comes to the Rescue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt helps Taya out of the hospital and helps rescue her westie Tobin who was trapped at her ex's Drew house. 
> 
> Written by Melissa "Taya" Galyen

******Taya told Matt how to get to the house she shared with Drew. They pulled into the drive-way and the first thing Taya heard was Tobin barking up a storm and it almost broke her heart.**

**Taya - "That's Tobin....he probably thinks I'm not coming back."**

**Matt - "Shh [kiss-grabs Taya's hand and they walked to the door] we'll get him."**

**Taya - "You don't [sniffs-chokes back tears] understand if we don't get him out of there Drew will kill him, just like he almost did to me."**

**Matt - "Shh sweetheart I promise you that won't happen."**

**Taya - [Taya was in pain so she handed Matt her key but it wasn't working] "The fucker [sniffs and holds back tears at Tobin barking for her] changed the lock. [Bangs on the door with her good arm] Drew!!! Open up!" [Saw the camera moving up and down above her so she knew Drew was home] Come on man I just want Tobin and my things." [Drew new girlfriend answered the door but Taya didn't care about that]**

**Girlfriend - "What do you want?"**

**Taya - [Taya saw the brunette girl who look like she was one of the cheerleaders from the team but Taya couldn't focus on that right now she was more concerned about her dog] "I just want my dog and my things. [Noticed Tobin in a cage and this set Taya off] You put my dog in a cage? [Matt went with Taya to get Tobin who barked happily when he saw her] Oh sweety Mama is here. [The cage needed a key] It needs a key. [Turns to the girl] Where's the key?!"**

**Girlfriend "I don't know."**

**Matt - [Grabs the girl's arm] "Give us the bloody key now!"**

**Girlfriend - "I don't know where it is!" [The girl looked like she could care less about anything or anyone so she just walked away]**

**Matt - [Could tell the girl wasn't going to help them] "Don't worry Tay this twat doesn't know anything. [Grabs the cage] It's okay we'll break the lock if we have to. [Tobin tried to lick Matt's hand but he couldn't get to it] It's okay buddy I got you. [Matt took the cage to his car and set it down] Don't worry about your things Tay, I'll buy you whatever you need."**

**Taya - "I need my passport to come home with you."**

**Matt - "We'll get you what you need. Let's get Tobin out of this thing. He is more important right now. [Tobin was barking and he looked so skinny, dirty and he needed food and water so they rushed to a pet store to get help] Please help...we need something to open this!"**

**Pet Store Worker - [Ran to get some bolt-cutters to cut the lock] "What happened?"**

**Taya - "My ex had him locked in a cage. [Started to cry-Matt went to hold her] Please hurry."**

**Pet Store Worker - "Oh it's okay we got you buddy. [Another worker came over to help] Judy can you go get a blanket or something to wrap him up in?" [Judy nodded and went to get the towel to put around Tobin who immediately broke free because he was scared of the workers. Tobin ran over to Taya]**

**Taya - [After a few minutes Tobin was free and ran to her who held him in her arms the best way she could] "Oh my baby I'm so sorry I left you with that man. I was in the [kiss-Tobin licked her face while she cried] hospital. [The workers and Matt went to get Tobin some food and water] It's okay your safe now. Mama got [hugs Tobin] you."**

**Matt - "Hey Tobin." [whistles to get Tobin's attention. Tobin heard his name, smelt the food and leaped out of Taya's arms which hurt her but he didn't know]**

**Taya - [Tobin looked back at Taya who was groaning when he leaped out of her arms] "It's [groans] okay. Go on sweetheart."**

**Matt - "I bet someone's hungry. Here's some food boy. [Tobin smelt the food and was so hungry he just ate it without thinking because normally he was a picky eater] Good boy.**   
**[Matt went over to Taya to check on her] Are you [Saw a drink container and went over to grab some water for her] okay?"**

**Taya - [Matt opened the water for her so she could drink some] "I'm fine. Check on Tobin please."**

**Matt - [Matt nodded and went over to the PSW who went to get a buggy to collect the items] "Alright let's see, we're going to need a few more bags of food, water and food bowls, dog bed for the hotel, leash, treats, dog shampoo...-"**

**Taya - [Got up, told Tobin where she'd be so he wouldn't worry while he ate] "Tobin? [Tobin ears went up and looked at her] I'm going to get you some stuff, stay and eat sweety. You're safe now. [Heard Matt instructing the guy what they needed. Taya saw a few dog toys Tobin would enjoy so she grabbed them and put them in the cart] Don't forget bubbles."**

**Matt - "Yes bubbles."**

**Pet Store Worker - "Bubbles?"**

**Taya - "You know doggie soap that makes bubbles. Tobin loves them. He's like a baby boy in the tub. It's the only way I can get him to take his bathes. [Found the dog bubbles] This stuff."**

**Pet Store Worker - "Oh I see. Doggie Suds."**

**Matt - "We need a carrier for travel. Will he be able to travel?"**

**Pet Store Worker - [Looked over and saw Tobin sniffing around for his owner] "Yes of course. [Calls for Tobin] What's his name?"**

**Taya - "Tobin."**

**Pet Store Worker - "Come here boy. Tobin...come. [Tobin was nervous and went slowly over to the guy] It's okay, after I check you out, we'll give you a treat. [Checks Tobin to make sure he was okay] He looks alright, don't ya boy? [Tobin licked the guy's face-to Tobin] Aww thank you for those kisses but your breath smells [Chuckles] I'll give you some toothpaste for your Mom so she can brush your teeth when we're done. [To Taya] He just has a few cuts [cleaning up Tobin's paws] from trying to break out of the cage but other than that he seems healthy. Maybe a bit dehydrated but other than that he looks good. Can I have the name of your ex so we can file a animal endangerment charge against him."**

**Taya - "Yes. His name was Andrew Saunders, he lives [gave the man the address] right down the road."**

**Pet Store Worker - "Oh [Recognized the name and Taya's face] that guy! Oh you're the girl he tried to kill? [Matt gave him a cold look while Taya nodded] Oh sorry I didn't mean any disrespect. I'm glad you're okay. That [whispers] prick deserves what he gets. [Rung up all the stuff] Here's the toothpaste and brush for this little guy's teeth.**

**Taya - "Thank you for that."**

**Pet Store Worker - "No problem. I threw in some bandages for Tobin for when you change his wraps.**   
**I'll be $243.84 will that be cash or credit ma'am?"**

**Taya - [Taya was about to pay but she was in too much pain to get her wallet from her purse when Matt stopped her]**

**Matt - "Sweety let me get it."**

**Taya - "Thanks. I'll pay you back"**

**Matt - ]Shook his head to Taya offering to pay him back] "No need I'm glad to do it. [Taya felt weak from lack of food, stress and she hadn't taken her insulin yet] Whoa! [Helped Taya sit down while Tobin barked curiously] I got you. Shh Tobin it's alright. [To Taya] Are you okay?"**

**Taya - [Nods-exhales] "I'm sorry I'm just tired. I haven't eaten anything and I need my medicine."**

**Matt - "Let's get you to the hotel. I will take care of you."**

**Pet Store Worker - "Excuse me sir would you like to donate to the Animal Fund to Rescue Lost and Homeless Animals?"**

**Matt - "Yes we can do that. How much?"**

**Pet Store Worker - "Whatever you'd like to give. We have $5, $10, 20 etc donations. Anything you and your lady would like to give is welcomed."**

**Taya - [Tobin jumped out of Taya lap and she heard the conversation and got up after going in her purse to grab a $100 dollar bill] "Yes I'd like to donate a $100 dollars and if you give me the number I-[inhales her pain] I'll write a check for a proper amount when I get to the hotel."**

**Pet Store Worker - "Thank you so much." [Took the $100 dollars and gave Taya the information]**

**Taya - "You're welcome."**

**Matt - [Matt signed the receipt paper. To the PSW] "Add another $100 to that amount. [The PSW nodded] Can you put the stuff in my car. I'll take my girl to the car. [To Tobin] Get in boy. [Tobin hadn't been in Matt's rental car, so he sniffed the leather and was cautious] Tobin it's okay, get in please."**

**Taya - "Pick him up, put him in hon." [leaned against the car, exhales her pain and was sweating from the Arizona heat]**

**Matt - [Did as instructed while putting one of the new toys they got in the backseat] "There we go. Good boy. [To Taya who was in pain] Come on sweetheart, get in, relax.**   
**[To PSW while tipping him] Thank you so much for all your help."**

**Pet Store Worker - "No problem. Come back if you need anymore stuff."**

**Matt - "We will."**

**Taya - [Exhales-Taya was in increditable pain] "Matt please honey can you put the AC on."**

**Matt - "Yeah. [Puts on the AC to cool Taya down] You feel better?"**

**Taya - [Had her eyes closed and Tobin laid his head on her arm that was hurting but he didn't know so when she pushed him away he yelped] "Mmm [motions for Tobin to move] move Tob' Mama in pain." [Tobin whimpered and went to the backseat]**

**Matt - "Tobin down. We'll be at the hotel soon. Are you okay?"**

**Taya - "I'm okay, can you stop off at the store I need to pick up some things."**

**Matt - "We can do that. Are you sure you don't want to wait til tomorrow?"**

**Taya - "I have no clothes or anything sweety."**

**Matt - "You can wear something of mine in the meantime if you like."**

**Taya - "I need underwear and stuff like that honey. [Matt nodded and drove Taya to the store to buy some shampoo and other item she'd need because she didn't have anything because everything was at Drew's place and they weren't going to deal with him right now] I feel like a homeless person. [chuckles-putting underwear, bras, shirts, shorts, pants and other items in the cart] I have to start over from scratch."**

**Matt - [Smiles-Picked up a toy for Tobin for being a good boy] "Well think of it as a fresh start. Nothing wrong with that. [Matt picked up some shaving stuff while he was there] Anything else you need?"**

**Taya - "No I'm good for now. [Picked up some snacks for when she takes her shots. Taya paid for their stuff and Matt gave Tobin his toy because he didn't mess up the car while he waited for them]**

**Matt - [Matt went to a hotel for the night before they went to Utah because Taya was too tired to fly and Tobin needed to be bathed first. Matt helped Taya inside and Tobin happily bounced up and down on the bed] "Ugh no Tobin I love you but you smell bloody awful, get down. [Matt gently pushed Tobin off the bed-To Taya] I need to go get the rest of the bags, then I'll order us some food."**

**Taya - "Okay. [Taya took her insulin and had a snack while she waited for Matt to get back. A few minutes later Matt returned with the items] "Can you give [Tobin was laying in her lap] Tob' a bath, [To Tobin] I love you but you do smell really [kiss] really bad. [Tobin whimpered cause he hated bathes but only if Taya gave him one or if it had bubbles in it] I know you hate doing it but with my arm I can't."**

**Matt - "Shh it's okay, I don't mind at all."**

**Taya - "Thank [kiss] you. Tobin be good for Matt please." [gently pushed him off her]**

**Matt - "Welcome. [Was about to leave but Taya was still holding his hand] What?"**

**Taya - "Not just for this but for everything."**

**Matt - "You're [kiss] very welcome."**

**Taya - [Taya loved to grab hold of Matt's ears but she could only use one hand and Matt leaned down to her to make it easier on her. Matt grabbed her left hand so she could touch his face and make her way to his ear] "God I've missed you."**

**Matt - [Smiles-felt Taya's hand on her ear that felt like when they first started dating.-kiss] "Me too. Okay [clears his throat-To Tobin] come on, bubble-time." [Tobin barks and happily took his bath. I think it was mostly because he was extremely dirty from being in the cage for days so he gave in willingly] Oh yes, [pours the bubbles in the water and Tobin looked at the water] you love bubbles. You going to go in willingly or am I going to have to put you in? Eh? [Tobin jumped in the bath splashing Matt while he laughed] I guess that answered my question. [Matt washed Tobin fur and the dirty was starting to come off and Tobin was so happy he was licking his arm the whole time. Matt leaned down so Tobin could give him a kiss] Aww thanks buddy." [Matt dried off Tobin but he did must of the drying off by shaking his fur of water]**

**15 minutes later Tobin came bouncing out of the bathroom looking like the white fuzz-ball Taya knew him to be. Tobin started shaking his fur of water which caused Taya to laugh which caused her pain but she was happy to see Tobin safe and happy.**

**Taya - "There's my snowball. Come to Mama [Tobin jumped on the bed. Taya kisses Tobin fuzzy head. Matt was soaking wet so he had to take off his shirt. Taya noticed Matt had gain a little bit more muscle since they parted. He had always been fit but he looked a bit more buffer than usual. Taya was tempted by him but she knew she couldn't do anything yet. Matt removed his pants so all he had on were his boxer shorts] I see you got soaked."**

**Matt - [Smiles] "Yeah. I did."**

**Taya - [Saw Matt about to get dressed] "Wait."**

**Matt - "Yes?"**

**Taya - [Taya needed a bath as well but she couldn't do it by herself] "You're going to have to get wetter cause I could use a bath as well. Can you help me?"**

**Matt - "Yes..."**

**To Be Continue in Chapter 3 Recovery**


	3. Hotel Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes Taya to the hotel and helps her recover from the accident. She goes with him to Utah to recuperate. Matt and Taya started to date again and it felt like old times.

**Matt gently helped Taya up who was in pain.**

**Matt - Are you sure you don't want to wait til you've had some rest?"**

**Taya - [Shook her head] "No, I can't go to bed dirty and my hair is messed up. I need to put the cast in a trash bag or something to keep it from getting wet."**

**Matt - "Uh well we can use this [grabs a bag from the pet store that had straps on it to keep it on. Taya nodded. Matt helped take off her shirt but it was causing her pain] Sorry."**

**Taya - "It's [Taya had broken her collarbone when she was a kid so she was used to wearing a cast and having others help her wash] okay when I was 8 my brother Gary and I were doing karate [chuckles] and he threw me into the closet and I broke my collarbone."**

**Matt - "Ouch. [Helps remove her pants] I bet that hurt?"**

**Taya - "Oh I was crying all night long and finally my parents took me to the doctor's and it was broken. Gary felt so bad, he got me a happy meal from McDonald's and we watched cartoons the whole time I was hurt. [inhales the pain-Matt helped her sit down on the toilet while he started the water and Tobin looked at her] Come in Tob' it's alright. [Tobin came into the room and looked on] Stay."**

**Matt - [Made Taya a bath with bubbles and turned to Taya to look at her and noticed her body was covered in black and blue bruises all over her pale smooth skin from her neck to her arms. Matt also  noticed the fresh stab marks on her stomach and the blood soaked bandage that needed to be changed] "Let me clean [Grabs the bag of bandages and anti-bacteria ointment] these before you go in. [Taya nodded. Matt removed the bandage and stopped the bleeding and applied the ointment which caused Taya to inhale her pain] I know this hurts."**

**Taya - "It does. [Looked at Matt cleaning her cuts] Have you ever been stabbed before?"**

**Matt - "I have not. I can't imagine it feels too nice. [Opens the bandage with his teeth to apply it to her skin] If you need to talk about it, you may."**

**Taya - "It isn't nice that's for sure** **It feels like when you get a papercut but more painful. A papercut only last for a few seconds. [Matt nodded] Well when someone stabs you, it feels like it'll last forever and there's so much blood. Why do I let this shit happen to me? Even being a black belt doesn't help. [sniffs] All it did was make Drew angry with me. He knocked me unconscious so I don't quite remember exactly all that  happened to me. I just remember waking up in the hospital with this [points at the cast] and in pain. [Taya touched her scars and Matt noticed she was trying not to look at him]**

**Matt - [Matt could tell Taya was upset and grabbed her hand] "Tay look at me?"**

**Taya - [Sniffs] "I don't want you to see me like this. All broken and unattractive."**

**Matt - [Matt grabbed the bag to put over the cast while speaking] "Shh I told you you're beautiful and honey bruises heal, broken bones get mended and [gently touches the new scars on her body] these scars will go away. [kiss] Come on [Helps Taya take off her underwear and helped her up] get in. It'll make you feel better. [Matt help wash Taya's hair] Are you ever going to cut this hair?" [Taya had always had long hair ever since he known her. It was passed her shoulders and in French braids the first time they met and now it was past her shoulders and nearly at her butt]**

**Taya - [Smiles] "I might if I'm going to be out in this heat. When can we go back to London? I can come home with you right?"**

**Matt - "Of course you can come home with me. [kisses Taya's cheek] I have to stay here for a few weeks. [inhales his want to go back home and to take Taya with him] Well not here, but in Utah. But I was thinking of spending sometime in New York before I went home. Care to join me?"**

**Taya - "I'll probably cut it then, not too short but it's too damn hot on the West Coast, I hate it. And hell yeah I'd love to go with you."**

**Matt -"Brilliant I'll make all the arrangements. Don't worry we'll go back to England soon my love. Back to the cold weather, rain and me wrapped in your arms to keep you warm. [smiles-kisses Taya's cheek] We both know how you hate the cold."**

**Taya - [Smiles and relaxed in the tub] "How do you [kiss] know I wasn't just saying that just to have an excuse to have you in my arms?"**

**Matt - "Doesn't matter I would have come either way."**

**Taya - "Can you get me a smoke please? [Matt nodded, went and got her a cig and lite it for her and himself one as well] Thank you. [Matt nodded his welcome] I don't think it will hurt me if you join me."**

**Matt - "I don't think we should."**

**Taya - [Smiles] "No I didn't mean it like that. I just met to join me in the bath."**

**Matt - [Smiles while nodding and removed his boxers and got in while Tobin looked on] "I'm getting in Tobin, don't splash us, you might hurt your Mum, okay? [Tobin barked, rolled on his back and continued to play with his new toy] He's not even paying attention to me."**

**Taya - "I wouldn't bet on that. [Tobin was staring right at them] Stay boy. Go play. [inhales her pain when Matt washed her arm] Aren't you tired?"**

**Matt - "Me?" [Threw his cig in the toilet and grabbed the sponge to wash Taya's body]**

**Taya - "Yes? You must be exhausted from working all day and then coming here to help me with Tobin and myself."**

**Matt - "I'm a [Matt was washing Taya's body] tired I must admit but I can handle it."**

**Taya - "Matt I have to tell you something."**

**Matt - "Go on."**

**Taya - "When I was with Drew I got pregnant and I-I lost the baby the night he attacked me."**

**Matt - "I'm sorry [held Taya the best he could while she cried in his arms] Shh it's okay I got you. How far long were you?"**

**Taya - "Only [sniffs-Matt washed off the soap and massaging the bruises on her arms] 3 months. I don't think Drew even cared that I was carrying his child."**

**Matt - [Matt leaned over to kiss Taya's lips] "Don't worry about that idiot, you got me now, eh? I'm not half bad am I?" [Smiles]**

**Taya - [Smiles-kiss] "You're not bad at all. I wish [inhale] it had been yours instead of his."**

**Matt - "Me too sweetheart. Me too. God I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."**

**Taya - "Me too." [groans when Matt washed some of the bruises on her legs]**

**Matt - "Sorry. Are you alright?"**

**Taya - [Nods] "I'm fine. I just need some food and a good night's rest."**

**Matt - "Will you be able to fly tomorrow? We can wait til Monday."**

**Taya - "Yes if I can get my passport and stuff from my ex. I didn't bring much with me. I had actually just moved to Arizona 2 months ago. We were living in Oakland for awhile. Drew was being scouted by the Raiders. "**

**Matt - "I'm already having it handle my love. You will have your things by tomorrow morning. Not to get too personal but he can't get to your money can he?"**

**Taya - "Oh Lord no, my Godfather got me a lawyer to help me with my finance and protect me. Change all my personal information so he can't get to it."**

**Matt - [Helps Taya out of the bath and dried them both and dressed her into one of his t-shirts because in their rush at the store Taya forgot to get some night clothes] "So [showing the shirts] Lennon or Idol?"**

**Taya - "Duh Lennon sweety. You can wear Billy."**

**Matt - "We'll [put the shirt over her head] get your clothes tomorrow. [Matt ordered them some food] What would you like?"**

**Taya - "I'd like a nice bacon cheeseburger, see if they have that sweety. I have to [read the bottle for her pain killers] take these with food anyway.** **[Snaps to Tobin] Come to Mama Tob'." [Tobin jumps at Taya's snap and went to rest beside her]**

**Matt - "Sounds good. [** **Matt dried off and changed into the shirt and shorts and noticed Taya sharing at him] What are you looking so hard at over there?"**

**Taya - "You. [Smiles-blushes] God I want you but I can't. But I will in a few weeks."**

**Matt - [Smiles-walks over to Taya and sat down next to her and kissed her lips] "We've got time. Let's focus on you right now and we'll worry about that stuff later. I'm in no rush. [** **The food came 20 minutes later and Taya took her medication and she needed help into bed because they knock her out quickly] Whoa! Tay I got you. [tries to gently lay her down but she fell on her arm and she cried out in pain] Bloody hell! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"**

**Taya - [Sniff-Taya was half asleep when she was startled by the pain but the medicine was kicking in so it pained her for only a few moments. It still made her wince from the pain] "It's [exhales] okay. I'm fine."**

**Matt - [Tobin was barking because he was worried about Taya] "Shh it's okay. Should I sleep on the couch to give you some space?"**

**Taya - [Shook her head] "No. I've missed your body next to me."**

**Matt - [Laid down next to Taya] "Okay. Only if you're sure?"**

**Taya - [Taya nodded to Matt question. Tobin was on the dresser next to the bed looking at her to make sure she was okay] "Tob' go to...your bed. [Tobin wouldn't leave] Matt can you?"**

**Matt - [Nodded-Got up to grab Tobin who was barking still] "Shh it's okay, your Mum needs her rest, go to sleep."**

**Taya couldn't sleep on her right side cause her right arm and wrist was broken so she had to sleep on her back so thank God for the pills to knock her out and help her sleep.**

**Matt - [Matt arranged for Taya's things to be taken out of Drew's house by police warrant. Matt looked over and saw the 6ft 185lb lean bodied man standing at the door waiting for them and assumed that was Drew by the smug look he was giving them] "Tay [Thank God the cops were there because Matt would have punched Drew in the face for staring at him the way he was when they came to the door] point at what's yours and I'll collect your things."**

**Taya - [Pointed at the closet at all her clothes which Matt put in boxes] "My clothes and shoes are in there." [Taya put her laptop, digital camera, iPod, most of Taya's dvd collection was in a dvd carrier so that was easier to get in a box. After they've collected Taya's things they were going to Matt's car and Drew made an appearance. They wouldn't even had known he was there unless Tobin started barking to warn them from the backseat]**

**Drew - [Finally spoke up to Taya who was in the passager seat staying quiet because she was pissed off at what he did to Tobin after he acted like he loved him. He treated him the way he did her except without a cage] "I'm glad you came by cause I was going to throw that shit out."**

**Matt - "Yeah [The cops were there to oversee the situation] just like you did your girlfriend. Or I should say MY girlfriend now."**

**Drew - "You can have her for all I care. She fuckin ruined my career."**

**Taya - [Got out of the car heated and Matt stood beside her with the cops trying to break it up] "I didn't do it, you did it to yourself. I didn't beat myself up did I? I didn't put my poor dog in a cage and nearly kill me."**

**Drew - "I fuckin' should have killed you and your mutt."**

**Matt - [Matt got mad and went to punch Drew but the cops separated them] "Bastard! You come near her again I'll bloody kill you, you hear me!"**

**Drew - "I [walks away while talking] would love to see you try Brit boy." [Walks into the house]**

**Matt - "Fucking prat." [Saw Taya go back to the car to sit down. He went over to her, kneeled down to her]**

**Taya - [Sat in the car. Matt went to her while she held Tobin with tears streaming down her face]**

**Matt - [gently hugs Taya] "Shh I should have just arrange for your stuff to be sent to the hotel instead of you coming along, I knew this was going to happen. I didn't listen to my gut."**

**Taya - "It's okay. [kiss-sniffs] C-can we go please? I don't want to be here anymore."**

**Matt - "Yes. [Matt was helping pack up Taya's things to go to Utah. They would have to drive from Phoenix to Utah because she had too much stuff to bring on the plane. It would take 8 hours to drive from Phoenix to Utah but Matt booked them a hotel to stay at along the way] I have mapped out our route to Utah. We will send your stuff from Utah to London by plane before we go home, if that's okay? [Taya nodded-helped put Taya in the car while Matt put her stuff in the back of the rental van that they would be driving to Utah-To Tobin] Okay buddy in, we got a long drive so be a good boy."**

**Taya - "How long will it take?"**

**M "8 hours but at the 4 hour marker I booked us a hotel for the night. Oh by the way I got you something for the trip."**

**Taya - "You got me something?"**

**Matt - "I did. God knows I love you but I can't listen to country for 8 hours of travel so I went out and got you a better IPod that holds 5,000 songs and your man here took it upon himself to put all your music on your computer and put it on here."**

**Taya - "Aww [kiss] thank you, you didn't have to do that."**

**Matt - "Bloody well right I did. I love [kiss[ you but country music really? [chuckles]**

**Taya - "Hey you like some country."**

**Matt - "I do, that is true, just don't tell anyone. [kiss-smiles] I thought you'd want to hear some music on the trip. Plus it's a hello kitty cover."**

**Taya - "And it's blue, my favorite color. Thank [kiss] you."**

**Matt - "I know and your very welcome. [Making sure they had everything, he sent a text to his manager and producers that he was on his way to Utah] Okay let's roll. Are you okay?"**

**Taya - [Nods] "Thank you for doing this. I don't know why the airline couldn't have put our stuff on the plane. I mean we could have paid them extra."**

**Matt - "It's fine we need to pack the items in boxes for travel. I love this country so I don't mind driving across it. You just relax."**

**Taya - [Checking the songs on the IPod and was figuring out how to use it] "Good thing about a broken arm is you get to wear tank-tops and no bra."**

**Matt - [Looked over and smiled at Taya while chuckling and trying not to look at her body] "Nothing wrong with that. [wink-kiss] I love it actually."**

**Taya - [Chuckles] "I'm sure you do. [Taya ribs were hurting from all the activities] Can you give me an ice pack please. [Matt nodded and got out the ice pack to put on Taya's ribs] Stop making me laugh it hurts."**

**Matt - [Smiles] "Sorry. At least I know I'm making you smile."**

**Taya - "You do."**

**Matt - "Okay let's roll. [2 hours into their drive Matt pulled into a 7-Eleven to get some coffee and a snack] Would you like something?"**

**Taya - "To get out and go pee. [Matt nodded and went over to Taya to help her out of the car. To Tobin] Stay boy, we'll only be a minute. [To Matt] I'm going to need your help."**

**Matt - "I got you. [The 7-Eleven worker was looking at him funny] Problem?"**

**Woman - "You can't go in there with her sir."**

**Matt - "Are you blind? Can't you see my girl is hurt and needs assistant? [Taya groaned from the pain in her arm. To Taya] I gotcha Tay. [The worker let Matt go in the bathroom] Do you need anything?"**

**Taya - "My shot, it's in my bag in the car."**

**Matt - "Okay, I'll be right back. [Ran out to the car to grab Taya's bag. To Tobin] Stay, we're almost done. [Ran back to Taya to give her the medicine] You're okay now Tay [kisses Taya's arm to make her feel better] I'll get you some food and we'll go to the hotel." [Matt gave Taya a snack out of her bag]**

**Taya - [chewing on the a fruit roll-up and got up to let Matt pee. Taya splashed some water on her face and checked her bandage that was bleeding] "I need to change my bandage again."**

**Matt - [Nods-Taya's tank-top was soaked in sweat and blood so he was thankful Taya's shots were in her bag with the clothes so he changed her bandages and put the new shirt on. Taya looked sad] "What's with the sad face?"**

**Taya - "I'm not sad, it just hurts."**

**Matt - [kisses Taya's lips and gently hugged her] "I know. Come on, let's get some food in that stomach. Should we get Tobin something?"**

**Taya - [Looking around the place while nodding] "Hot dog, [to the worker] 2 hot dogs please. [To Matt] You want a hot dog? [Matt shook his head no] One plan and one with a little bit of cheese."**

**Woman - "Okay. [The woman noticed Taya's face and the arm and asked if she was alright] Are you okay? If you need me to call the police I can do that."**

**Taya - [Heard the woman's question and shook her head] "No, I'm fine. My boyfriend didn't do this, my ex did."**

**Woman - "Oh [recognized Taya's face from the story on the news and of course being still in Arizona it was Cardinals country so the worker knew who Drew was] I understand [winks] now. Anything else?"**

**Matt - [Came over to Taya with two slurpees and some snacks for the road] "Yes we need 20 dollars worth of gas. And whatever my girl ordered."**

**Woman - "Okay, it'll be $32.65."**

**Taya - "Thanks. [Tobin barked when he smelt the hot dog. Taya giggled when Tobin smelt the bag] Calm down sweety. [Matt put the gas in the car while Taya feed Tobin and ate her food] Good right?" [Tobin ate his hot dog in a few bites and licked Taya's face as a thank you and went to the window to look at Matt pumping the gas and barked at him]**

**Matt - [Heard Tobin barking and finished pumping the gas and went to Taya] "You okay? What's wrong?"**

**Taya - "Yeah, [nodding while chewing her food] why?"**

**Matt - "Tobin was barking I thought something was wrong."**

**Taya - [Smiles-feed Matt some of her snack] "No Tobin was just saying hi."**

**Matt - "Oh [chuckles-pets Tobin's ear when he got in his face] okay. Hi Tob'. I bet you have to go to the bathroom eh? Come on then." [Matt took Tobin to go to the bathroom and got back in the car]**

**Taya - "You worry too much."**

**Matt - "It's my job and I'm good at it. Okay we ready? [** **Taya nodded and they were on there way]** **Alright all set. [Matt continued to drive to the hotel. Thank God for GPS or they would have gotten lost] I love GPS, brilliant invention. [Looked over and saw Taya was asleep and Tobin was staring at him] At least I got you to talk to, eh? [Tobin put his head on Matt's leg. Matt continued to drive to the hotel for the night] Tay?"**

**Taya - "Hmm?"**

**Matt - "We're at the hotel. [Helps Taya out of the car-To Tobin] Out I know you have to go pee or poop, either one, get out."**

**Taya - "He's not the only one."**

**Matt - [Nodded] "Can you hold it til we get checked in? [Taya nodded] Okay. [To the bellhop] Can you get our bags please. Thank you. [Matt signed them in and helped Taya go to the bathroom] I will go and order us some food so you can take your medicine and we'll pop off to bed, eh?"**

**Taya - "Sounds like a plan to me."**

**Matt - [They would need to start out early at 6am to get to Utah so Matt could prepare for the filming] "Sweetheart? [Taya groaned] Come on, we need to get a head start today."**

**Taya - [Sat up in pain and motioned for Matt to come to her which he did] "Sorry, my pills really knock me out. [Matt offered her some water] What time is it?"**

**Matt - "5:06am. I figured we'd be on the road by 6."**

**Taya - [Nods-Taya wasn't a morning person so it would take her time to get use to being up so early so she was quiet. Matt knew when she was quiet not to speak to her unless he had to or Taya would have an attitude] "Coffee please."**

**Matt - "Already taken [handed Taya some iced coffee, her favorite mint mocha] care of my love."**

**Taya - "Bless [kiss] you. Did you order. [Matt pulled out the bag of McDonald's that contained Taya's favorite chicken biscuit while Matt smiled at her] Ooh God I [kiss] love you."**

**Matt - "I know you do and I love you too." [After they ate Matt helped Taya put on her clothes]**

**Taya - [Saw Matt about to get her a t-shirt but she couldn't wear those now because of her arm] "No sweety get the tank top. It's supposed to be really hot today."**

**Matt - [Nods-puts the tank on top of Taya's body trying not to be tempted by her breast that were exposed to him] "Okay. [clears his throat] Shorts or pants?"**

**Taya - "Shorts for sure."**

**Matt - [They were on the road and driving to the hotel they would be staying in for the next 3 months] "Okay sweetheart we're here. This hotel is on the studio's dime so you can order whatever you want for room services."**

**Taya - "Nice. I am hungry."**

**Matt - "Me too. [Tobin barked] Yes Tobin I will feed you in a moment. Let's feed your Mum first and then we'll go to bed."**

**Taya - [They ate dinner and went to bed and the next morning they would go to the set so Taya could see Karen and Arthur] "Are you sure this will be okay?"**

**Matt - "Of course. The studio and everyone knows about us getting back together so it'll be fine."**

**To Be Continue in Chapter 4 Utah**


	4. Utah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya goes with Matt to Utah while he films the 6th Series of Doctor Who. While there Matt helps Taya recover from the accident. Matt decided to take Taya out on some dates like old times and go sightseeing while in Utah.

**Karen came to greet Matt when he arrived at the set with Taya. The set was by Lake Powell which was a lake that would be changed to Lake Silencio which will play a major part in the new season.**

**Karen - "Hey there she is. [Karen went into hug Taya but stopped because she didn't want to hurt her] Is this okay?"**

**Taya - "Yes, just not too hard."**

**Karen - [Smiles-gently hugs Taya] "How are you?"**

**Taya - "I'm fine. Better now that I'm here with Matt instead of that idiot."**

**Karen - [Looked down and saw Tobin] "Aww and you bought Tobin. [Karen leaned down so Tobin could jump on her and give her a kiss] You're a good boy, yes you are."**

**Matt - "Yes. He wouldn't stay in the hotel by himself. But he'll be a good dog while we're working, right Tob'? [Tobin looked at Matt and didn't respond] Maybe [chuckles] not."**

**Taya - "He will be good. If not, he won't get his treat of a nice steak ain't that right boy." [Tobin barked]**

**Arthur Darvill who played Rory Williams came over to greet Taya.**

**Arthur - [Went over to see Taya and hugged her] "You look awesome girl. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you."**

**Taya - "It happens. [squeezes Matt's hand] I'm just glad Matt is here with me."**

**Matt - "Me too. [kisses Taya's cheek] Well I'm going to go do this scene and then we can go back to the hotel, yeah?"**

**Taya - [Nods-Matt helped her take her medicine and she laid down in his trailer while he did his scene]**

**It would take 6 to 8 weeks before Taya could be fully recovered from the accident. It felt like they were dating again because they weren't able to be physical together because of her injuries so they took it slow. Which was a good thing to be honest. Taya liked that someone actually cared for her this time. The only problem was Taya was having terrible nightmares due to what happened to her.**

**Matt - [Heard Taya moaning and talking in her sleep which she never did when they were together] "Baby! [gently slapped Taya's face to wake her up] Wake up."**

**Taya - [Taya was back in Phoenix getting ready to go to bed when Drew came home in rage and the next thing she knew she felt his hands around her throat choking, trying to strangle the life out of her. Taya couldn't breath, like the life was being sucked out from undernearth her. Taya heard Tobin barking but she couldn't get to him. Taya felt someone shaking her awake and startled her that she accidently struck Matt in the arm] "Oh..." [Taya arm, wrist and ribs was killing her so she groaned when she sat up and Matt held her in his arms]**

**Matt - [Felt Taya hitting him but it was okay she didn't mean to hurt him] "Baby? Are you okay?"**

**Taya - [Groans while nodding] "I'm [took her pain killers and drank her water] sorry. I was dreaming you were attacking me."**

**Matt - "I wouldn't do that. That was Drew you were dreaming about sweetheart."**

**Taya - "I know. [Went into Matt's arms and cried] In the dream you and his face kept changing so I was confused. I'm sorry I hit you."**

**Matt - "It's alright."**

**Taya - [Taya groaned. Matt helped Taya by laying her down while rubbing her ribs to make her feel better. Matt bought some ice packs to help Taya sleep so he got up to get one to help her relax] Thank...you."**

**Matt - "You're welcome. Let me clean these bandages [Matt changed the bandages and applied a fresh one and put on the new pack to ease Taya's pain] Are you feeling [massaging Taya's ribs to make her feel better] better?" [ **Taya nodded and within a matter of seconds fell asleep]****

 

**A few weeks later Matt took Taya to the doctor's to get her case removed from her arm. Taya oddly enough missed giving Tobin a bath so she decided to do that when they got back. She had to wear a wrist protector but she had some movement back.**

**Taya - "Thank God that thing is off. You know what I'm going to do."**

**Matt - "What's that?" [Taya put her arms around him]**

**Taya - "Finally hug you." [smiles-kiss]**

**Matt - "This is nice." [breaths in Taya's shampoo]**

**Taya - [It felt nice to finally put her arms around Matt's body but it would take awhile for them to get back into the same routine they use to be] "I want to give Tobin a bath."**

**Matt - [Smiles-chuckles-nods] "Would you like any help?"**

**Taya - "I would actually. [Tobin was playing with his toys when Taya called him] Fuzz-bucket? [Tobin ears perked up when he heard his nickname but didn't respond, he was too busy with his ball] Tobin? [When Tobin heard his name he stopped what he was doing and went over to Taya] How bout we take a bath, [Tobin whimpers because he hated bathes] oh I know you hate bathes but we'll be doing it with bubbles." [Tobin barked happily. After they finished giving Tobin his bath Taya was drying him off while Matt read over his script] Honey?"**

**Matt - [Matt was reviewing his script for the night when he heard Taya calling him] "Yes?"**

**Taya - "So this is a night shoot?"**

**Matt - "Mmm-hmm. I'll probably be back late. Probably around 4 am. Will you be okay?" [Feed Tobin his treat for being good]**

**Taya - "Yes I got Tobin here to protect me."**

**Matt - "Okay. I will [kiss] see you later. I will try not to wake you."**

**Taya - "No that's okay you can wake me up."**

**Matt - [kiss] "Love you."**

**Taya - "Love you too."**

**Matt came back to the hotel, took a shower and went to sleep because he was exhausted from the night shoot.**

**Matt - [Laid down and Tobin came over to him to laid on his chest] "No Tobin I love you but my back is killing me. Go please."**

**Taya - [Heard Matt talking to Tobin, turned her head to look at him. Snaps to get Tobin attention] "Tobin down! [Tobin barked and leaped off the bed to his bed] Are you [rubs Matt's back like she used to do back when they were together] okay?"**

**Matt - [Felt Taya's warm fingers on his back] "Mmm-hmm. [Matt fell asleep within a matter of minutes. The next morning Matt was drinking his tea and noticed in the paper that they were going to have a double feature of the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and thought that would be a perfect date since they hadn't really been out since he'd been working so much. Matt went over to Taya who was still in bed] Tay?"**

**Taya - "Mmm?"**

**Matt - "I was thinking since I have the day off how about we go out on a date."**

**Taya - "I'd like that. Where would we go?"**

**Matt - "Dinner and a Harry Potter double feature."**

**Taya - "Hell yeah. I've already seen em, have you?"**

**Matt - "The first one yes but I've been so busy I haven't gotten a chance to see the second part."**

**Taya - "Okay." [** **The two went for a walk around the mall before going to dinner and then the theater]** **Oh I forgot to say thank you."**

**Matt - [Was walking around the mall looking at things when he heard her comment and was wondering what she was talking about] "You're welcome but for what?"**

**Taya - [Taya had seen the post online about him coming to see her in Arizona and his blow up at the reporter] "For what you said to the reporter about me."**

**Matt - [That was a few weeks ago and Taya just saw it now because she'd been in too much in pain to go online] "Oh [smiles-put his arm around Taya to pull her to him] sweety you're [kiss] welcome."**

**Taya - "Did you mean what you said?"**

**Matt - "Oh every word of it."**

**Taya - [sniffs-wipes her face of tears] "Sometimes I don't know why you love me."**

**Matt - "Because you're caring, sweet, [Taya smiled at him] loving and gentle person with a kind heart."**

**Taya - [kisses Matt's lips and smiled while hugging him] "Those things can be said about you my sweet."**

**Matt - "Why thank you. Where would you like to go now?"**

**Taya - "They have a Hot Topic can we go there?"**

**Matt - "We can. [At Hot Topic Matt found a Harry Potter shirt from the 1st film of Harry with the wand and the lighting bolt in the background] Look honey."**

**Taya - [Turns and saw the shirt] "Oooh I love it."**

**Matt - "I thought you might. [Matt paid for the shirt and Taya wanted to change into it for the movie so Matt waited for her to return from the dressing room. Taya came out 5 minutes later] Ooh smashing."**

**Taya - "Thanks. I can finally wear T-shirts and cute tops now. [They walked to the Olive Garden Italian Resturant and sat down to have a nice meal] This is nice."**

**Matt - "I must admit it is rather nice. I've never been here. America has so many places I want to see and visit."**

**Taya - [Smiles while nodding while feeding Matt some of her chicken pasta] "Well yes but I didn't mean here I meant in general. This is like when we first started dating."**

**Matt - [Smiles-kiss] "Yes it is. I never did get a chance to apologize for what happened between us in London. I shouldn't have gone off on you the way I did. You had every right to leave me."**

**Taya - "Shh it's over now. [kiss] I forgave you and you forgave me, no need in bringing up the past."**

**Matt - "Okay. [Smiles-Matt noticed Taya had sauce on her lips] You have sauce on your lips.”**

**T “Oh? [Went to wipe her mouth when Matt grabbed her hand and kissed her lips to get the sauce off] Better than a napkin.”**

**M “You’re goofy. [Walking to the theater Matt noticed the press taking photos of them] Can I smoke out here?"**

**Taya - "I guess so. In Cally you can't unless it's in your own home. It's so retarded. [Noticed the press to but ignored them. Matt lite her cig and they took a rest on a bench because Taya was feeling weak] Thank you."**

**Matt - "No problem. Are you feeling alright? We can wait and watch the film later."**

**Taya - "No I'm okay, just needed to rest a bit. [After the film the two were exhausted and laying in bed talking before they went to sleep[ I'm sorry  we can't make love yet. I'm still in too much pain."**

**Matt - "Oh honey I don't care about that, okay I admit I do want you but I can wait. [kiss] Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready, okay?"**

 

**Matt decided to take a trip to see a National Park to see some of Utah's famouse rock formations and have a nice picnic. Tobin was so happy to be out that he kept bouncing up and down jerking on Taya's wrist causing a bit of discomfort but she was happy that he was enjoy himself.**

**Taya - [Smiles while switch hands to take the strain off her wrist. Taya chuckled because she loved to see Tobin bouncing up and down like a white kangaroo. Tobin would do this when he was hyper] "Okay Tobin calm down sweetheart. [Taya was finally able to walk her dog and hold Matt's hand who smiled down at her] Utah is fucking boring, beautiful but boring."**

**Matt - [Laughs] "Why do you say that? I think it's bril babe."**

**Taya - "All Utah has is Mormons and dirty old men who have a dozen wives. Ugh that shit wouldn't happen with me. I don't share my man with no one."**

**Matt - "That's good to know. I wouldn't share my woman with other men either, it's bloody disgusting."**

**Taya - [Sat down to get the picnic stuff ready] "Thank God we agree on that." [feed Tobin a treat and Matt helped her get the food out]**

**Matt - "Well of course I don't share either. I wouldn't share you with anyone."**

**Taya - "Good [kiss] answer."**

**Matt - [They ate their meal and the sun was setting over the ridge making a reddish sky that was so beautiful that you'd think some great painter had painted the sky just for them] "Look at that sky. Simply glorious. How can you not like it here?"**

**Taya - [Taya saw the sun starting to go down behind the rocks making a sunburst color in the clouds] "I didn't say I didn't like the place, just parts of it. Like the heat, this place is so hot."**

**Matt - [Matt smiled and got out his camera to take a photo. Matt looked over and saw Tobin was asleep on the blanket] "Maybe we should start heading back."**

**Taya - "We could do that. [Saw Matt about to get up but she stop him] Or we could just stay here and fool around a bit?"**

**Matt - [Smiles] "Are you [looks around and noticed they were basically alone] sure?"**

**Taya - [kiss-grabbed his hand to guide it to her crotch] "Mind you I can't do much but we could have a little fun."**

**Matt - [Smiles-kiss-felt Taya take his hand to guide it to her crotch and he started went inside massaging it with his middle finger] "You make a [kiss] very tempting offer. But let's worry about you back at the hotel eh?"**

**Taya - [Nodded and ran her hand down Matt's body creasing his groin which stopped him in his tracks-kiss] "I can give you some kind of pleasure if you want me to? Mind you my neck is still a bit stiff but I would suck you off big time [kiss] which you know I love but I can [kiss] give you some form of pleasure."**

**Matt - [Nods] "Oh I know you would. Are you sure about this? [Taya nodded while smiling] But [exhales-kisses Taya's lips while she unbutton his shorts and slide her hand inside his boxer grabbing hold of his groin that was rock hard] I won't say no to this."**

**Taya - [kiss-began to give Matt a hand-job which was basically the only thing she could do in the meantime because her neck was still messed up. Taya slowly stroked Matt's groin with her soft hand, feeling him in her hand made her want him but she wanted to please him, he would do her later] "You [kiss] like that?"**

**Matt - [Was about to climax when he heard Taya's question and nodded. Exhales and Taya gave him a napkin while he came] "Thanks."**

**Taya - "You're welcome. God I [kiss] want you. Maybe we could try later."**

**Matt - [Nods-kiss-thank God Tobin was exhausted so he went to his doggie bed and collapsed and fell asleep. Matt gave Taya oral pleasure and wanted to go further so he asked her if she was able to] "Are you [kiss-hovered on top of Taya's body but she wasn't feeling very well] okay?"**

**Taya - "No, my body is still [Taya had trouble breathing-inhales-Matt went to get Taya some water so she could take her medicine and laid beside her] stiff. It's like my body has sharp knives in it when I move a certain way. I'm [kiss] sorry."**

**Matt - [kiss-began to massage Taya's body gently] "It's okay. I completely understand. When I got hurt I could barely move so I was greatful for my Mum to massage my back to ease the pressure."**

**Taya - [Felt Matt warm fingers on her ribs massaging the pain away] "That feels nice, keep doing that. Just [the pills were kicking in] until I fall asleep."**

**Matt - "You got it. [A few days Matt went to work on the set] So what are you going to do with yourself today?"**

**Taya - "I think I'd go do a bit of shopping and chill with Tobin by the pool."**

**Matt - "You must be feeling better if you're going to go shopping."**

**Taya - "I do feel better actually. I need some new clothes."**

**Matt - "Well good. This scene shouldn't take all day maybe a few hours. I'll be back soon. Maybe we can go out later."**

**Taya - "I'd like that."**

**Matt - [Matt went to the set and he was getting his make-up and hair set for the scene with Karen]**

**Karen - "So Matty boy how are things with you and Taya?"**

**Matt - "Going really well. We're taking it slow. [Matt noticed Karen making a face at him] Don't give me that look. Tay can't do anything yet, she's still in too much pain. I'm in no hurry. I'll wait for her."**

**Karen - "Well it's good that you're taking it slow. No harm in that. Get to know one another again."**

**Matt - "That's what I was thinking. Well let's get to work so I can get back to my girl."**

 

**To Be Continued in Chapter 5 In love Again.**


	5. In Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Weeks after Taya's recovery from the accident and reuniting with Matt they finally rekindle her affair with Matt changing their lives forever.

**A few weeks later Taya was feeling better and stronger with the help of Matt helping her get back in shape. Taya was use to working out 3 day a week but since her injury she wasn't able to do sit-up, push-up or anything that would cause her more pain. So they would just walk around mostly to keep active. While Matt was on the set she went to get her haircut from long to short but not too short that Matt couldn't run his fingers through, but short enough for him to notice.**

**Taya - [To the hair-dresser] "Will it be possible for my dog to come in? It's extremely hot outside, he's really good."**

**Hairdresser - "Sure, we do animal grooming so we're use to being asked. [Taya sat down and tied Tobin to the post in the store while he sat and watched Taya get her hair done] So what are we doing today?"**

**Taya - "I want to cut off my hair to my shoulders at least."**

**Hairdresser - "What? But it's so pretty, why?"**

**Taya - "Oh well I just want a change and plus it's so hot here. I am here with my boyfriend while he works so I want to be comfortable while I'm out here. I don't want it too short, just long enough for my man to run his fingers through, ya know what I mean? [Hairdresser nodded] I want it layers, French braid it please and my bangs cut short so I can see."**

**Hairdresser - "I can do that. If you like we can groom your dog as well. We can give your dog a bath and give him a haircut while you get yours done?"**

**Taya - "Oh that would be great. Not too short those. Just short enough for him to see. [To Tobin] You be good for the nice ladies, there going to give you a bath, [To the lady] you have bubbles right? [the lady giving the bathes nodded-To Tobin] This nice lady is going to give you a nice bubble bath and cut your hair so you can see.** **[Tobin was scared and didn't want to go but they gave him some treats and he was ready to go] Good boy. Behave yourself now."**

**Hairdresser - [After an hour of washing, cutting and shaping Taya's hair was shorter and looking good] "Well what do you think ma'am?"**

**Taya - "Beautiful. Oh my God it's so short but I love it. I'm not use to short hair. Can you donate that hair to a wig company or something?"**

**Hairdresser - "We can do that. [Tobin was almost finished with his haircut] It'll be [ringing up Taya for the haircut and grooming of Tobin] $75.50."**

**Taya - "Okay. [Gave the girl her credit card and saw Tobin running to her with his fur trimmed and smelling so fresh] Aww you smell so great. You can finally see [kisses Tobin's head] me now. [Taya chuckles and picks up Tobin-to the lady] Was he a good boy? No troubles?"**

**Lady - "No not really, he was a good customer."**

**Taya - [Signing the receipt and gave the girls 10 dollar tips each] "Thank you. [To Tobin] Come on, it's too early to go see Matt, I need a nice cool bath, this hot ass weather. [It was an extremely hot day in Utah, nearly 100 degrees so Taya was dressed in a blue and white top, blue-jean shorts, matching blue and white sketchers shoes. Taya took Tobin with her when she went shopping for her night with Matt. Taya knew she was feeling better because she went shopping and was enjoying herself and was ready to spend sometime with the man she loved. Tieing up Tobin to the dog pole outside the store] Tob' I am only going to be a few minutes. Okay? [Tobin licked her face] Yes I love you too. Stay and behave. [Taya gave Tobin his toy so he could play with it while she did some shopping. To the sale's girl] Excuse me?"**

**Sale's Girl - "Yes ma'am can I help you?"**

**Taya - "Yes do you have cotton candy perfume or body spray?"**

**Sale's Girl - "Yes this way. We have all the Pretty My Lovely line."**

**Taya - "I see. Thank you [The girl walked away to get back to work while Taya looked around. picked up the cotton candy perfume and body spray and some other items for their night together. Taya went to go pay and went to Tobin who bounced up happily] Aww my little fuzzy monster. [Taya had gotten some bottle water] Ya thirsty buddy. [Taya gave Tobin some of her water] There all refreshed."**

**Girl - [A little girl who looked about 6 saw Tobin and wanted to pet him] "Can I pet your dog?"**

**Taya - "Yes you may. Put your hand out to him so he can sniff you."**

**Girl - [The girl did as instructed and Tobin let her pet him] "Aww cute doggie."**

**Taya - "He is. [Taya unleashed Tobin who bounced up and down] Tobin down, stop. Well we need to get going. Bye. Say bye Tobin." [Tobin barks]**

**Girl - [Waves bye to Tobin] "Bye."**

**Taya - [To Tobin] "I told you I wouldn't be long. Let's go see Matt yeah? [Tobin barked yes] Good dog. [Opened the car door] In. [Before Taya started the car, Taya opened the perfume and sprayed herself and Tobin smelt it and put his head out the window] Aww it's not that bad. [Tobin sneezed and whimpered] Matt love this stuff on me, so get use to it buddy. [Taya asked Karen if she could watch Tobin for a few hours so Matt and her could be alone. Which she agreed. Matt came over to her] You [kiss] were great out there."**

**Matt - "Why thank you. [leans down and smelt the perfume] Mmm [kiss] very nice. [Matt noticed Taya's short hair that was shoulder length] So you finally did it."**

**Taya - "I did. What do you think?" [Taya spun around so Matt could see her hair. Taya ran her hand through her hair and felt Matt touching her braids]**

**Matt - [Taya had braids and layered her hair and was short enough that he could play with it] "I love it. Very nice. [Noticed alittle fuzziness was missing from the picture] Where's the little kangaroo?"**

**Taya - "I asked Karen to watch him for us so you and I could spend some [kiss] time together. That is if you want to?"**

**Matt - "Do you even have to ask me that?"**

**Taya - "No. Now mind you, I am still a bit bruised up but other than that I am good to go."**

**Matt - "Oh excellent. [Smiles-nods-kisses Taya's lips and went to their cars to go back to the hotel. Matt kissed Taya's lips] Follow me to the hotel."**

**Taya - "Mmm-hmm."**

**Matt - [Matt walked into the room kissing Taya's lips the whole time] "I would have made love to you [kiss] sooner but I didn't want to hurt you."**

**Taya - [kiss-nods-Taya had new scars on her body now from Drew hurting her so she started to cry] "I know. I [Matt gave Taya a tissue] have new scars from that asshole I was ashamed of them."**

**Matt - "Tay I told you I don't care about that. And besides sweety I've helped you in the tub when your arm was broken so I've seen them and I don't mind at all. [kiss] Baby please let me be with you."**

**Taya - "I wish I had stayed with you. I still see your face that day when I turned you away.-"**

**Matt - "Shh [kiss] it's okay, it all worked itself out in the end. We're [kiss] back in each other's arms, were we belong.** **[Matt began to kiss Taya's earlobe and ran his hand inside her shirt and he felt the new scars that weren't hidden under bandages anymore from where Drew stabbed her and she began to tear up] I promise [gently lifted the shirt over Taya's head and threw it to the floor] you no one will ever hurt you again. I will protect you. [kiss-Matt kissed her scars to show her that they didn't matter to him] Understand me?"**

**Taya - [Nods-tears ran down her face and Matt could taste the salt in her tears when he kissed her cheek]**

**Matt - "What's wrong?"**

**Taya - "Drew said the same thing to me and then he h-hurt me."**

**Matt - "Tay [Matt got frustrated, exhales while sitting up to speak to Taya] I'm not him, okay? I love you, okay? [Taya nodded] Drew is a coward and I am a real man not some pussy whipped arsehole who would hurt a beautiful woman like you.--"**

**Taya - "Shh [kiss-Taya was touched by Matt's words and wanted him to stop talking] stop talking [Matt smiled] I know you're not [kiss] I know you love me. I [kiss] love you." [Taya helped take off his shirt]**

**Matt - "Oh [kiss] I love [kiss] you more."**

**Taya - "Give me pleasure."**

**Matt - "You got it." [Chuckles-kiss-Matt left Taya for a few moments to remove his pants so he could make love to her]**

**Taya - "You have no [lifted the cover to invite Matt in who came to her willingly] idea how much I've [kiss] missed this." [grabbed Matt's body when he got on top of her. Matt helped Taya take off the wrist band that protected her wrist]**

**Matt - [Smiles-kiss] "Do you need this on? [Taya shook her head] Allow me."**

**Taya - "Thanks."**

**Matt - "Are you sure you'll be okay doing this?" [Matt laid on top of Taya's body]**

**Taya - "Yes I am very sure." [Taya got into position so Matt could go inside her]**

**Matt - [Matt felt Taya's smooth legs when he brushed up against them to get into position and smelt the vanilla shaving lotion she used] "Oh very [ran his fingers over her thigh which made her giggle] lovely my dear. Are you [kiss] ready?" [Taya smiled while nodding. Matt guided his groin gently inside her and they began to make love. Matt lifted Taya in his arms to feel her body near him]**

**Taya moaned out in pleassure while kissing Matt's lips. Matt started to pulsate inside her aching body something she hadn't felt in a long time which caused her to groan from the pain because she hadn't had sex in so long]**

**Matt - [Heard Taya groaning and looked at her because he was concerned about her] "Are you okay?"**

**Taya - [Nods-kiss] "Matt I [kiss] love you."**

**Matt - [Exhales-kiss] "I love you too baby. [Matt forgot to ask Taya if she was back on the pill and he didn't use a condom but at this point he could have cared less. He wanted Taya in his life so if she got pregnant that would be fine with him] Do you need rest?"**

**Taya - [Shook her head-Taya gently pushed Matt on his back and he let her do whatever she wanted to him. He rose up to suck on her nipples to feel her heart beating faster for him. Taya kissed his lips and moaned in his ears while she heard him groan, a sound she missed] "Do something [kiss] for me."**

**Matt - [Exhales-inhales-kiss-Matt laid back down, placed his strong hands on Taya's hips and felt Taya getting back into the rhythm of riding him like she used to do back when they were together and Matt laid back and enjoyed every moment of it. Hearing Taya moan bought back the nights of endless sex when they were together and he was about to explode] "Name it baby. I'll do whatever you want. [Taya didn't even say what she wanted she just got off of him and turned around and he grabbed her and inserted his moist groin into her backside and pulled her to him so he could wrap his arms around her body so she could moan in his ear] Yes [exhales-grunts] baby scream for me." [Matt slapped Taya's thigh but it was still sore so this made her groan out in pain]**

**Taya - [Taya felt Matt's groin going inside her backside making her hold onto the headboard for support. Taya released a moan from her lips that she hadn't felt in months of being out of the game of lovemaking that surprised her. When Taya felt** **Matt hit her bruised thigh and it was like a sharp pain going throughout her body] "Ow! Baby [grabs Matt's hand to wrap it in hers] that hurts."**

**Matt - "Sorry sweetheart [kisses Taya's lips and remained inside her. Matt put his hands back on her waist to pull her to him so he could thrust harder inside her. Matt leaned down to nibble on Taya's shoulder to make her moan out louder. After Matt climaxed he wasn't done with Taya yet but he wanted to make sure she was okay due to her medical problems] Do [kiss-got near Taya to hold her while backing her up against the headboard to support them] you need a [kiss] break? [Taya shook her head no and Matt went inside her again and he felt her wrap her arms and legs around his body, tasting his lips the whole time while she was pulsating her body against his. Taya was so turned on that she began to scratch Matt's back while he thrusted harder inside her body causing the bed to shake. Taya was kissing his lips with every stroke he was giving her. Matt felt Taya about to bite his lower lip something she did when she was extremely turned on but he still had some shooting to do] No! [Pulled slightly away. Grunts-exhales] Don't! I still have some filming to do." [Taya nodded-Matt laid her down and gyrated harder inside her body causing her to scream out in pleasure]**

**Taya - "Okay. [Exhales-moans] Bite [kiss-sighs] me then." [pointed at her ear. Matt nodded and took the hint and started nibbling on her right ear and guided his lips to her neck to suck on it to cause sweat to stream down her face. Matt ran his tongue over the curve of Taya's chest and made his way down to her crotch so he could give her even more pleasure]**

**Matt - "Mmm [kisses Taya's scars on her stomach and pulled her gently down to the end of the bed to make it easier for him to go down on her. Matt felt Taya opening up her legs for him because she loved receiving as much as giving oral pleasure so Matt buried his face inside her moist body, tasting the sweetness that came from their lovemaking and with a few strokes of his tongue she climax with ease. After they climax together they relaxed in each others arms. Matt rose up to look into Taya's eyes and smiled at her while kissing her smiling face] I love that face on you. God [kiss] I missed that face. I'm glad I could give [kiss] you that." [kisses Taya's neck and held her body against his]**

**Taya - "Mmm [kiss] hmm [kiss-Matt let her go so she could grab her smokes] Lord that was well worth [kiss] the wait don't you think?" [Taya lite her cig, inhaled it and handed it to Matt]**

**Matt - [Took the cig] "Thanks. Yes it was. I [kiss] can't wait to do it again."**

**Taya - "No problem. You're going to have to wait sweety. I [kiss] need a break." [lite another cig and laid there relaxing]**

**Matt - "I don't mind waiting. How long had it been for you?"**

**Taya - "5 months if you don't count the 3 month I was pregnant then I lost it, then I was in recovery thanks [kiss] to you."**

**Matt - "My pleasure." [Laid back to rest his back]**

**Taya - "How long had it been for you?"**

**Matt - "6 months." [Taya looked at him and he could tell she was wondering who it was]**

**Taya - "Not that it matters but [clears her throat] who was she? It wasn't Daisy was it?"**

**Matt - [Shook his head and sat up to look at Taya] "No it wasn't. It was this girl I met named Amber, we dated for 2 months but she cheated on me like everyone else does."**

**Taya - [Sat up to look at Matt's sad face and grabbed him to assure him that he was loved] "That's not true. [Smiles-kiss] I never cheated on you."**

**Matt - [Smiles] "That's true. You know I was actually going to look you up after my shoot just to how you were. I'm thankful [kiss] I went into that diner and saw the paper. I'm sorry our reunion had to be when you were hurt but I'm glad I found you again."**

**Taya - "You know something weird I was thinking about you as well when I was in the hospital. I was lying there thinking here I am again beatin, nearly died cause of some asshole, I should have stayed with Matt, he wouldn't have done that to me."**

**Matt - "You're right I wouldn't have done that [Sat up to crush his cig in the ashtray] to you or any woman. It's a cowards move and I don't respect it at all. Any man who [kiss] hits women are bastards in my book."**

**Taya - "I totally agree with you 100% You know I was going to come see you when I was healthy again but I wasn't sure if you were with someone. I didn't want to be one of those women."**

**Matt - "What type of woman?"**

**Taya - "You know a home-wrecker if you were with someone new."**

**Matt - "I would have dropped my plans for you. Even if I had a new girl I would have dumped her for you."**

**Taya - "You would not. You're not that type of guy."**

**Matt - "You're right I'm not. I would have broken it off with the girl first. I haven't met anyone like you Tay, But we don't have to worry about that because I am all yours."**

**Taya - "Yep."**

**Matt - "May I ask, why did you decide to be with Drew instead of me?"**

**Taya - "Well I thought that he loved me. That he'd changed. I went to New York to chill out after we broke up and he was playing the Giants at the time and we ran into each other in the city. Do you really want to know this? I'd rather not think about him."**

**Matt - "You're right, I'm sorry, it doesn't matter. We are together now and that's what matters. Do you want me to go pick up Tobin or do you think you'll want me some more. I can give you 10 minutes to [kiss-chuckles] rest up."**

**Taya - [laughs-kiss] "You got jokes. No I think we're good for now. I think I need some rest. Yes go get my baby please."**

**Matt - [kiss] "Our baby."**

**Taya - [Smiles] "Yes you are like his adopted father so yes our fuzzy child."**

**Matt - "Okay."**

**Taya - "Oh he might be a bit different, he got his haircut." [Matt nodded]**

**Matt - "I will be back. [Matt took a quick shower and went to go pick up Tobin at Karen's hotel. Tobin barked happily when he saw him. Matt noticed Tobin haircut and Tobin could finally see now since his fur was in his eyes due to not being groomed regularly because Taya wasn't able to do it] Hey buddy [picked up Tobin so he could lick his face] I see you can finally see me now. [Matt rubs Tobin's head that was soft now due to the hair product the groomer used-To Karen] Thanks for watching him. Was he a good boy?"**

**Karen - "No problem, Oh yes very good. We went to the park to play. So did you two have fun? [lite a cig, Karen noticed the marks on Matt's neck] Judging by your neck I'm guessing you had a very good time."**

**Matt - [Loaded Tobin up in the car-To Tobin] "Stay! [Turns to Karen] Oh yes [lite a cig as well] we did. God [cracks his back] that girl is going to be the death of me."**

**Karen - "Really? Tay seems so...forgive me...so prudish when it comes to sex."**

**Matt - "Oh no, she's not, she's a wild one. Tay bite my lip one time while we were making love."**

**Karen - "Really?"**

**Matt - "Yes. It didn't really hurt that much, just startled me a bit. She was going to do it to me earlier but I told her I still have some filming to do but trust me she's a lady out in public not like these slags out here today."**

**Karen - "Hmm I'm impressed. I didn't think she had it in her. Good for her. Well [To Tobin] Tobin it was a pleasure but go home to your Mum. [Tobin licked her face] Aww I love you too."**

**Matt - [hugs Karen] "Thanks. [Walks to the driver's side] Oh Kaz?"**

**Karen - "Yes?"**

**Matt - "Don't make any plans I am going to make that girl my bride someday."**

**Karen - "Aww I'll be there."**

**The End**

**May continue with The Wedding but that's another story for another time. Written by Taya. :D**


End file.
